ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Echo (TNO)
Echo Echo is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Appearance Echo Echo is a small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier. His voice originally sounded very high-pitched and tinny, but became slightly lower. In Omniverse, Echo Echo's eyes bulge out and are now more line-like, and he now has an outline and two black stripes on both of his ear plugs, which are more pronounced and cube-shaped. His legs are also a little bit more stubby and now have three 'toes', and the green circles on his hands are now bigger, covering most of his hands. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. His head is more cube-shaped and wider. The outlines of his mouth and eyes are thicker. His wires are also thicker. His voice sounds more robotic now, and it echoes more, as if he is speaking through a portable microphone. In The New Omniverse, Echo Echo's eyes again bulge out and are now a little more line-like, and he now has an outline and two green stripes on both of his ear plugs, which are a little more pronounced and cube-shaped. His legs are also a little bit more stubby and again three 'toes', and the green circles on his hands are now bigger, covering most of his hands. He is also shorter and has a hexagonal shape on his stomach. The tapes on his legs are now gone. His head is more cube-shaped and wider. The outlines of his mouth and eyes are thicker. His wires are also thicker. His voice sounds more robotic now, and it echoes more, as if he is speaking through a portable microphone. His headphones are now black and so is his MP3 player on his back. He now has black lines on each of his fingers as well. After his original containment suit was destroyed, his sound waves created a new one. His head is now larger and his headphones go down to his stomach. His feet are different in size and shape as well, and he loses his three 'toes'. His eyes are now back to the original style they were in before. His mouth has moved up side down as well. He loses his MP3 player on his back and his head is more shaped like a megaphone now. He loses the two green stripes on his earplugs, and his earplugs resemble his evolved form's sonic disks. The green circles on his hands are gone as well. He is taller and muscular than his former form. He speaks in a lower pitch voice, but higher than Ultimate Echo Echo's. His color scheme is back to white as well. Echo Echo wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in Omniverse. In The New Omniverse, the Ultimatrix MK10 is on his stomach. However, the Utimatrix MK10 is on his chest in his new containment suit. EchoEcho Puberty TNO 2.png EchoEcho TNO.png Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, like Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto could in the original series. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can use echolocation, as seen in Alone Together. Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams, as seen in Undercover, while touching Kevin, who had absorbed metal that caused him to vibrate when struck by Gwen's mana. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones), as seen in Grounded. It has been shown that Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests, as he can kick off the trunk door from Ben's car with one foot and Echo Echo is able to throw (about a meter) a Plumber Ship with nine Echo Echos. However, after his containment suit is destroyed and gains a new one, he is much stronger than before. Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Due to being bigger because of his new containment suit, Echo Echo is easier to attack; however he has gained the ability to be durable. History *In 10+10, Echo Echo made his TNO debut. *In Failure: Part 2, Echo Echo battled Inern before going Ultimate. *In Malware Returns, Malware destroys Echo Echo's containment suit. Echo Echo then gets a new one and throws Malware into a lake. *In A Future Enemy, Echo Echo battles Project Famigilia and throws him up into Bellwood. Appearances *''10+10'' (First Reappearance) *''Failure: Part 2'' (goes Ultimate) *''Malware Returns'' *''A Future Enemy'' Trivia *Pictures by Dio.